The present technology relates to an electronic apparatus, a stream transmission and reception method of the electronic apparatus, a program, a host device, and a stream transmission and reception method of the host device, and particularly to an electronic device, and the like that enable synthesis of a plurality of streams into one stream and then transmission of the stream with external devices.
A set of standards for using conditional access (CA) implemented in a module via a common interface (CI) has been issued and used in order to deal with different conditional access at the time of receiving a television broadcast (refer to Non-Patent Literature 1 and Non-Patent Literature 2).